The Elevator
by peaceout2311
Summary: Yami likes Bakura, Bakura likes Yami. Both think the other hated them. Yami is scared of elevators so what happend whan he get stuck in one with Bakura.  My first story please review
1. Chapter 1

The Elevator

_Yami's Thoughts_

**Bakura's thoughts**

speaking

Yami was running very late. He was heading to Ryou's place. It was Ryou's birthday and he was turning 18. His face turned into a grimace, it not like he wasn't happy from him it was just that they lived on the 112th floor and to put it very plainly he the great pharaoh of Egypt was scared of them. He always felt like he was suffocating and then there was Bakura. He sighed. He had fallen for him the moment he first time he saw him but it would never have been allowed back then. Even now even thought they weren't trying to kill each other Bakura still practically. If only.. Yami shook his head to clear his head of those thoughts. He looked at the time, and his eyes widen. It was 10:30 dear god he had to be there at 11 o clock. He started in a mad dash for their apartment.

At Ryou's place

"Bakura could you go down and see if Yami is there, he was supposed to be here ten minutes ago," Ryou asked sweetly. Bakura glared heatedly at him but got off the couch and went down the elevator to find the Pharaoh there waiting for the door to open.

"Well do you plan on gracing us with your presence oh mighty pharaoh," Bakura said while smirking.

"Drop the title, the days of me being pharaoh is long gone," Yami said while trying to hide the fact that he was scared to death. _Why did it have to be him to see me like this, heck even Marik would have been a better choice. If he found out, well he didn't even want to think about that._ He shivered involuntary; he hoped Bakura didn't see that.

"Something wrong Pharaoh," Bakura smirked. Yami shoulders sagged; he should have known better that to thinks that

"No just a little cold that's all, didn't know you care," said Yami. Bakura just raised an eyebrow at that, smirked and burst out laughing.

"You got me there pharaoh, as if I would care about you, I rather give my willingly give my necklace to Malik," Bakura said between laughs. When he said that it felt as if my heart was breaking in two million pieces, it almost distracted me from the elevator. He got all shaking and started to bend his knees slightly; he was even breathing slightly more and was a little more wide eyed. Bakura noticed and he smirked inwardly.** Time for a little fun**

Bakura called out his name and Yami was too engrossed in his own little world to notice so Bakura went over to him and yanked his hair. Hard.

"Hey what was that for, "asked Yami while clutching his head

Bakura simply smiled evilly and Yami knew trouble was coming, he only hoped it would wait until they were out of the elevator. They were on the 70th floor and Yami could feel the walls closing in on him trying to kill him. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

"Do you know what this button does?" asked Bakura. He shook his head no. "Well you are sweating, panting, and wide eyed and shaking. It took me about less than a minute to figure out that you are scared of elevators. Anyways the button stops the elevator," Before Yami could even comprehend him in his state he pushed the button.

"Wait Bakura-," said Yami while looking horrified

"Too late," Bakura said while smirking at the look on Yami face.** Now to start part two of the plan. Scare him to death. Or at least close to it.**

Yami is currently trying to push the button again to get the elevator going.

"Yami do you think that I am an idiot, the button has a fingerprint scanner, only whoever pressed it can get it to go again," said Bakura.

"Please Bakura please let me out of here, press the button," almost begged Yami his pride wouldn't let him beg.

Bakura simply looked at his and leaned close up to his face until their faces were only three inches apart "Why would I do that, only 30 second in there and you are already begging me," said Bakura. Bakura loved the way Yami got freaked out when they were so close together, he looked even more nervous.** When he had first met Yami he had hated his guts out, but so many years later he had started to like the brave, independent and sexy Yami. The only problem was that Yami would never feel the same way about him so he got his kicks in when he could.**

"What do you think would happen if we were in here for too long, would we die of hunger or suffocate," Bakura scrunched his eyebrows as if he was in thought. Yami was now on the floor lay in a ball._ Why won't he stop, oh yah he is Bakura he finds pleasure in my pain. _"Or maybe we could try to climb out but one wrong step and your just a another spot on the floor. Kind of sad way to go huh, or maybe-" Bakura was interrupt by the sound of Yami tears

"Please Bakura stop please," Yami said between shudders and crying. Yami was now on the floor rolled up fetal position. 

**What was wrong with Yami, he never acted like this he was always brave and border line cocky that just make him want to kiss him so bad, did he go too far, to hell he did now he would never like him. Well here goes nothing .**

Bakura went and sat next to him and put am arm on his back. **I honestly don't know why I did that I knew he hates me but just maybe, no Bakura you can't get your hopes up.**

_Is he comforting me? Could he possibly care, haha he thought sadly this is Bakura, he hates your guts remember._

"Yami what's wrong" Bakura said in a shocked voice.

"Why would I tell you so you can make fun of me again," said Yami snorted

"No but you seem like you need someone to talk to and since I'm the only person here," Bakura said while shrugging._ He was right, and I could almost never say no to Bakura._

Yami looked at him with tear filled eyes said, "Before I was born my father got drunk one night and he had sex with a hooker, my mother he said in the most spiteful tone that he could right now. I was born nine months later. My mom left having nothing to do with me and my dad hated me, if I had been a girl he would have loved me. He didn't want to give up the throne and since I was a boy he would have to once I became old enough. So he tried everything to kill me, pushed of buildings, drowned, poisoned. However the gods had plans for me so I survived every time, somehow. Once he when the place was looted, he locked me in a sarcophagus for a day. I hated it I always felt as if every breath was my last and I hated it I thought I was going to die until Seth found me and let me out. After that I have always trusted him. Yet every time I am in an elevator I feel the same way and I can't take it."

_Why did you tell him that, now he will just make fun of you more. Please don't make fun of me, please don't._

**If this was anyone else I would laugh my head off, but this is Yami. I can't it would break him, that look in his eyes I scared the hell out of me I never want to see that look again, I might just kill me too.**

"Yami listen up because I am only going to tell you this once," said Bakura. Yami does what he says for once.

" I am truly sorry from the bottom of my cold dark heart, what I said was not only mean but it was cruel and I really did cross the line, I'm sorry," said Bakura in a kind tone. He wipes away the tears on Yami's cheek.** What will he say, will he still hate me please don't.**

_Wow he does care about me, could it be possible, could he really like me back I mean he apologized and even wiped away my tears, still I can't get my hopes up, I wait for him to make the first move._

Now they are laid on the floor Bakura in an upright position and Yami sort of laying down on him

"I don't think I have ever heard you say that before, thank you for this," Yami said gesturing to the position they are in now.

"You know what to make it up to you, I will even help you get over his fear," said Bakura with a smile.

"But what would you get in return," asked Yami

"Ah you know me to well," said Bakura with a smirk. Yami got ready for a crazy demand like his puzzle for this exchange. To his surprise Bakura said in a serious tone "All I want is to never see that look in your eyes, when I saw it, it made my heart break in two," said Bakura. "Also could you get off my stomach your puzzle is kind off starting to hurt it,"

"Oh sorry," said Yami while smiling and got up and sat down across from with his back on the opposite wall.

**No why did I say that, I wanted him to stay there, why?**

Yami waved his hand in front of Bakura "Hello earth to Bakura, are you there,"

"Huh oh sorry, I just zoned out for a minute, so on how to help you get over your fear," said Bakura. He scrunched his eyebrows as if in thought, then a light lit up behind his eyes.

"I got it," Bakura said

"Well don't keep me in the dark kindly," Yami said with a smirk.

**Here goes everything, it works then I would the happiest person in the world, if not then I might just kill myself.** He leaned close to Yami again and said "Well you're scared of elevator because of the memory, it brings back for you, so instead just think of this. Then he leaned closer and kissed him.

**I am really doing it, I am really kissing him, what does he think does he like it or does he hate me.**

_He is kissing me! What should I do?_

Bakura realized that Yami was not responding back, so he pulled away, but before he could push the button and get out of this elevator crawl up and die, Yami grabbed his wrist.

"Stupid Bakura," said Yami.** He does hate me.** What he said next shocked him. "I was in that sarcophagus for a day, a ten second kiss won't make up for it, but a longer one will," and with that Yami swung Bakura around and kissed him. Yami opened his mouth and licked Bakura bottom lip for permission to enter his mouth. Bakura couldn't open it fast enough. Yami explore every inch of his mouth and love the taste of it ever smirking once when Bakura moaned. Soon the need for air because to great and they parted ways.

"So does this mean that you like me too," Bakura asked in a nervous way.

"You are so cute when you are nervous you know that," said Yami. He could see that Bakura was getting impatient. "Yes Bakura I have liked you since I first saw you," said Yami.

"Oh I hated you," he was the shocked and hurt expression on Yami face. "Well we can't all have love on first sight, I do like you I just took time for me to realize it," smirked Bakura

He then pressed the button and picked Yami up bridal style.

"What are you doing" said a very surprised Yami.

"Well I am going to show everyone who you belong to, you don't mind, do you" said Bakura

He ruffled his hair and said "No I love you," He held his breath and wondered what Bakura would say.

"Yami I love you too," He said in the kindest tone ever.

"Everyone, I want to tell you something, me and Yami are together," said Bakura.

"Ha I knew it. Alright pay up," said Marik Everyone grumbled and gave Marik the money

"Wait you guys were betting on whether or not we were together." asked Yami with a shocked look.

"No we all knew you guys liked each other we were betting on when you would tell us," stated Ryou

"RYOU," exclaimed Bakura. His face resembled that of a tomato perfectly

"You are rubbing off on him way too much," said Yami smirking at the look on Bakura's face

"Yea couldn't you have told us a week earlier," complained Tristan and Duke," then we would have won," stated Tristan and Duke.

"Be quiet guys and let's just be happy for them," said Yugi

Yami was happy due to that elevator ride he was never scared of them again, but he was very much in need of Bakura's mouth, and in which Bakura was more than happy to comply with.

I don't know Yu-gi-oh so don't sue me, I don't want to go to jail again

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. note

Hey everyone how felt like readin this, I need some ideas for stories in Yu-Gi-Oh I really like Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura but just need some stories idea so please review and send me some Please?


	3. sorry i know another note

Guys I am going to write a short squeal to this story called the deal. It is going to be really short so keep your eyes out for it.


End file.
